The Taste of Loneliness
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"Go jump of a bridge." Heather muttered, barging her way past her brother and out of the room again. The last thing she needed was her siblings ruining more of her already ruined party. '


The Taste of Loneliness

Heather turned her nose in the air and stormed off. It wasn't what she wanted, so she was not going to be happy about it. The Asian girl ran a hand through her raven hair, fixing the tiara on her head.

"This room is not what I wanted." She told her parents who had been standing behind her the whole time. "I specifically asked for a purple carpet and pink walls!" Heather stomped her foot on the floor.

"Heather, honey-bunny." Her mother cooed, trying to comfort her now upset daughter. "We couldn't repaint the walls or tear up the carpet; we're only renting the place." Heather was not impressed. Her eyes turned to slits and she stormed off towards another one of the back rooms.

This was supposed to be her day. It was her sweet-sixteenth and everyone had to be perfect. Of course, it wasn't perfect. Heather always got what she wanted, and this was not what she wanted. Everything else was in order; it was just the walls and carpet. They weren't the right color, so that ruined everything.

"S'up, Heath?" A teen boy came wondering into the room, at least ten grapes stuffed into his mouth so he looked like a chipmunk and his word were muffled. Heather ignored him at first. "Come on, Heather." The by urged, walking up beside her. "Come tell your little brother Damion what's getting on your nerves."

Damion was fifteen years old, only ten months younger than Heather. The two had the same raven colored hair and the same gray shaded eyes. Only difference was that Damion didn't look half as evil as Heather did. He was wearing a basic black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was shaggy, falling into his eyes slightly.

Heather did not like Damion one bit. Or his twin sister Samantha. The two could go die in a hole as far as Heather cared.

"Go jump of a bridge." Heather muttered, barging her way past her brother and out of the room again. The last thing she needed was her siblings ruining more of her already ruined party.

Heather's looked amazing. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, leaving a few shorter strands dangling by her face. It was all slightly curled, trying to soften up her face. The tiara on her head had been shined so much that you could see your reflection too clearly on it. Heather's dress was a deep shade of purple. It had very think spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. Just under her chest was a thick piece of purple material, tied at the back in a bow. The bottom half of the dress flowed straight down her legs, stopping just above her knees. She really was the Belle of the ball.

"Come on, sweetheart." Her mother smiled form the door, holding her camera up. Heather turned on her side, smiling deviously into the camera. Her mother took a quick snap and it was over and done with.

Heather's smile faded and she stormed form the room, knocking her poor mother into the wall as she did so. Heather didn't care for anyone else; it was all about her all the time. She didn't take on notice of anyone else's feelings. She would much rather be feared than liked.

The birthday girl made her way down the staircase. Her twin siblings were standing at bottom. Damion was dressed up in a tux he had rented, his tie a bright blue color. Samantha was wearing a dress just like Heather's, only it was in a hot pink sort of color. Heather was not happy about that.

As soon as she reached the bottom she whispered in her sister's ear, "You will pay for this..." Samantha knew it was because of the similarities of their dresses, but she was not afraid of Heather. She had suffered at the hands of her sister for years; nothing she did scared her anymore.

Heather put on the biggest fake smile she could, waiting outside the doors she was about to enter through. The two large oak doors entered into the main room, the one that Heather had managed to pick out the wrong things about. She was still not happy about it, but it had to do.

Taking in a deep breath, Heather waited for the song to end, and then she pushed open the doors. Her face was smiling at first, then she took a look around and it dropped right down to the floor. No one was there. The room was empty.

"DADDY!" Heather screamed as loud as she could. Her father came running to her side. He too was wearing a rented tux. The reason they were rented was because so much money had gone into Heather's party, none was left over for them all to get decent clothes.

"Yes, my darling." Her father smiled.

"You did put seven o'clock on the invites, didn't you?" Heather's voice was now a high-pitched yell.

"O-Of course I did, sweetheart." Her father was scared, stuttering just in case he hadn't. But he was sure he had. Seven o'clock. He had definitely put seven o'clock.

Heather was just about to shout again, but she felt a vibrating. She pulled her cell phone out form her bra and read the text.

'PARTY AT GWEN'S!'

That was all it said, but Heather knew she wasn't the only one had got that text. Heather's squeezed her hand around her cell, before throwing it on the floor and smashing her foot down to it. The five inch heel pierced straight through.

"Gothy's gonna pay..."

A/N: How was that for my first Heather fic? Seriously, I think that went well...

I probably could continue this into a story, but I won't. I have too many to write already...But if anyone else wants to, go for it! I don't mind one bit :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
